All I Want
by CullenGirl65
Summary: what happens when all the trying is forgotten? and you feel as if you're going to drown? what happens when life decided to give you another chance at love? will you take it? what if all you wanted was to turn around and walk away? R:M, Lemon, language EXB


AN: hello everyone.

So I didn't like my old story. Well my only story to be exact. So I am now going to try and write a new one that I have been seriously working on.

I hope its good.

And if it isn't then oh well. I can think of more stories :]

I don't own twilight. But somehow I wish I owned Robert pattinson. Maybe that would be too weird? Lol

Bella's POV

"Bella!"

"Bellaaaaaaa!"

"Belllaaaaaaaaa!" that annoying voice kept yelling while I tried sleeping. Groaning I got up and threw my pillow at my sister alice. she shrieked before it hit her. I smiled as I snuck back under the covers to hide from her. Today we were suppose to go to Emmett's and Rosalie's coffee shop to help out. Yeah I normally wouldn't do it but since rose is pregnant and almost due, she decided to let us work for her. So hence why alice is in my room.

"Bella come on! we are going to be late! We cant do that on our first day!" I groaned and sighed. she was right after all this would be wrong if we got there late. "Fine" I mumbled as I got out. She let out a squeal before running to my closet and picking out my outfit. As I got into the bathroom I opened the door and smiled at alice. "Alice my dear lovely sister of mines" I said as she turned around slowly. she raised her eye brow at me and waited for me to continue "don't pick out an outfit that's like way over the top you know I hate that kind of thing" alice nodded as she turned back around. As I showered I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo that smelled like strawberry. Its funny how I always used this same shampoo when I was little, I will never get tired of this shampoo.

As soon as the water started turning cold I turned the water off and grabbed my towel and headed to my room and got dressed. I blow dried my hair and put it in a messy bun before heading down to the kitchen to grab me a bite to eat. "jasper I already told you, she hates being set up on dates. I don't know what kind of 23 year old hates that." I heard alice say as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs "what about Emma?" I smiled as he said her name "I don't know what you are talking about but I think Bella should join us for breakfast" I groaned as she noticed me standing there. I swear, I think she could see into the future. "Hey jasper" he smiled at me as I sat down. Alice had my coffee ready and had three pieces of toast set out ready for me. "so how long are we working today?" I asked as I took a bite of my breakfast. Alice smiled at me and looked back at the clock "we will work until seven. Then jasper and james will take over" I nodded and sighed. today was going to be a long day for me. I just knew it.

"can I have an espresso with a bagel on the side please?" I nodded to the younger woman who was pregnant in front of me. as I made her order I smiled a bit, I wasn't sure what had me so happy but hell if I was going to let anything ruin it for me today. "here you go, enjoy! and um congrats" the woman looked at me and rubbed her belly and smiled "thank you" she handed me a twenty as a tip and walked off. I smiled as I shook my head, people and their freaking tips, but I wasn't going to complain. "well this wasn't what I fucking ordered so take it back!" I heard a man yell I looked over to alice who looked as if she was going to cry. "sir you asked for a black coffee, cream on the side. I made your order correct" she almost hissed at the man. I walked over to her and notice who the man was. he always caused a problem here and rose hated him. With a passion. "sir what would you like?" he looked at me, his face red with anger "Black coffee, cream on the side"

I looked at the coffee alice had and took it from her, opened the lid and took a sip "this here" I said pointing to the coffee "is black." I grabbed the cream that was on the side and stuck my finger inside to taste it. I cringed, I hated how cream tasted without coffee "this here is cream. Now you take it or get the fuck out" the man looked shocked before taking his order, leaving a fifty dollar bill and walked out. I smiled at alice and winked at her as I took the next customer. Three hours later the place was packed. And I mean no one could walk around here with all these people waiting to order. "alice is the coffee ready?"

"yeah here you go. Three boxes of joe, creams and milk on the side, straws and napkins inside the bag" I nodded and gave it to the group in front of us. They thanked us, gave us tips and walked out. We continued to do the same thing until everyone was satisfied and the place was back to normal. I looked at the time and gasped. it was almost five in the afternoon and me and alice haven't had a freaking break. "Bella! Take a break!" rose and emmett yelled as they walked into the room. I smiled and took off my apron and grabbed some coffee and made me a sandwich. I sat down and as soon as I did that my phone rang. I smiled and picked it up "Heyyy" I said into the phone "Bella, you need to come and get your daughter" my smiled faded. "why? She was suppose to be with you for two weeks. She wasn't suppose to be back until tonight! Im working!" I groaned into the phone, my good mood went away "well my fiancé isn't happy with me being with her so get your fucking ass over here and get her!" I could hear someone crying in the background and I knew it was her. "Are you yelling at me in front of my own fucking daughter?" I had to pull the phone away from my ear as he yelled "Shut up! I swear to god I will give you something to cry about!" anger boiled inside me as I listened to him yelling at out daughter "Where are you? don't fucking yell at her! Shes only one! You cant fucking do that shit!"

I rushed out the coffee shop and got into my car. "tell me where you are!" I yelled into the phone. I could hear someone moving in the background and then I heard a smack. Tears filled my eyes as I tried getting the key into the ignition. A few moments later I could hear her crying, almost screaming "listen, I'm almost near your house. Get the fuck over here now!" then he hung up. The tears kept falling sobs echoed in the car and the stupid key wouldn't go in!

The car door swung open and japer pulled me out and grabbed my keys "get in the other side bella" I nodded and got in. as soon as I was in he peeled out of the parking lot and drove so fast I would have been scared out of my mind. Jasper held the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. We soon pulled into my house to make it on time to see his car coming into view. Jasper hadn't even stopped the car when I got out and rushed over to the other car and swung open the back door. I grabbed emma and her bag and went over to my car ignoring him yelling my name, anger was filled in his voice but I didn't care. I buckled her in and smiled at her as my tears kept on falling. She was still crying but started to calm down a bit. I looked at her face and noticed she had a hand print on her check and a small bruise. Anger again filled me and I did the only thing I could have done. I grabbed the bat in the back of my car and walked over to his car. He was starting to pull away when I smached his window, over and over again "YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I kept on yelling. As soon as the window was completely broken jasper pulled me away and helped me into the car. He hadn't left yet, but he did get out of the car to notice his window and he yelled in anger. We drove off, not really caring that I had just broken someone's window.

We got to the shop and parked the car. Rose and emmett were pacing back and forth, alice was biting her nails, and pulling her hair slightly. "Bella!" alice was the first one running towards me and emma. She had finally falling asleep and I was too tired to deal with anything. "alice please, she just calmed down, and im tired, can I just.." she nodded and grabbed emmas things from the car.

"Bella, you should go to your old home. Charlie left it to you, why don't you move there?" I had thought about it but I was too scared to do anything.

"rose, I think I will. But for right now, can I just sleep in the bedroom upstairs you have? Im really tired" she nodded as we both walked into the shop and up the stairs. Once emma was placed on the bed, I changed out of my clothes and got into the bed, holding her close to me.

"mommy loves you. I wont let anyone hurt you ever again"


End file.
